emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiowyn
Statistics Name: Aiowyn Sunstriker Race: Blood Elf Sex: Male Age: 22 Class: Paladin Guild: Crimson Mercenarys Description Aiowyn has long brown hair down to his waist and very pale skin. Typically he can he seen wearing the scarlet crusade tabard that was given to him by his father. On his left side over his ribs there is a scar from a wound inflicted upon him during a recent skirmish with the scourge. Personality Description Aiowyn, though somewhat vengeful and selfish, can be noble at times without being asked and at rare times will even go as far as helping young alliance members who are in trouble. He also seems to have a habit of being extremely reckless at times, which can range from jumping from a high ledge just to get the jump on someone to purposefully trying to take on odds that aren't in his favor. Goals and motivators Aiowyn's primary goal is to establish his own order in silvermoon, and to aid in the eradication of the scourge. In short, he wishes to protect his homeland and his people. Above all things though he wishes to prove himself worthy of praise and honor. As a paladin Aiowyn sees is at his duty to 'pass judgment' on those former allies who betrayed his people. As just yes, he is somewhat passionate about the war. However he does have some degree of respect for alliance paladin, having formerly been raised among their ranks, and as such will only attack them when provoked or out of necessity A typical quote "Just because i wield divine magic does not mean i can walk on water, you can't expect me to do everything!" History Born and raised by his family in the city of stormwind Aiowyn was taught the ways of the Paladin at a very young age, making him one of the few elves who have not had to steal this power. Morderis Sunstriker; Aio's father, was also one of the few high elf paladin of the alliance, this of course was before the blood elves were betrayed by the humans. While Raising young Aiowyn, he would often take the young child to visit the knights of the silver hand, hoping that their ideals would take root in Aiowyn's mind, Uther's in particular, who had been a good friend to Morderis in the past. Ironicly it was Arthas, who at the time was still in training, that the Knights told Aio he should aspire to be like. Despite all this Mograine the Ashbringer was the Paladin Aio most looked up to. This was even more so after Arthas disbanded the silverhand after uthers refusal to purge Stratholme. During this time Aiowyn and his father fell into the organization founded by Aio's hero, an order known as the Scarlet Crusade. They remained in this order until the humans named the blood elves (though Aiowyn will never refer to himself as such) traitors to the alliance, at which point they were forced to flee to silvermoon where Aiowyn's mother had been staying the last few months to aid in taking back the city from the scourge. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin